Himary
Himary is a Fanbase OC inspired on The Legend of Zelda Franchise exclusively for the Original Timeline stablished in the deviantArt group Land-of-Hyrule. She was created on March 26th, 2014. Land-of-Hyrule Application Character Application Name: Himary Age: 30 Gender: Female Race: Gerudo Allegiance: Neutral Occupation: Master Blacksmith Personality: Lazy, laid-back, goal-oriented, stubborn, one-track mind, unmotivated, distant, endures, never talks back to others (nicknames and such fall into deaf ears), apathetic, forgiving, friendly, generous, honest, humble, modest, respectful, feisty around those who manage to get close to her. Other: -She does the weapons and jewelry for other gerudo, but she likes to work on jewelry more than weapons. -Actually taller than most other Gerudo, she build body muscle that is unlike her sisters due to learning the job from a very young age. Equipment: 1.- Forging Hammer. The one that she uses to make swords and stuff. It's relatively heavy though short so it works as an optional close range weapon that will bring heavy pain if not broken bones to exposed body parts. 2.- Blacksmith Boots and Gauntlets. Mainly protection against the hot temperatures and falling metallic pieces. It can withstand slices from some swords as well and packs a bit of a punch when needed. 3.- Kanabo. An idea she once had when hearing rumors from captured prisoners, the kanabo is designed as a swinging weapon that must never be blocked because the sheer pressure it causes would break the arm that is holding a shield. It's size and weith is much lighter than a conventional warhammer so it is still relatively easy to use by someone as physically strong as her. It also serves as an embodiment of why she is usually tasked with the typical cutting weapons (like glaives) and jewelry over weaponry. 4.- Misc. tools of the trade. She may sometimes be seen with other tools in her apron like a Wedge and Alicata and stuff 5.- Fire Magic. Very few are aware of her ability to wield simple fire magic since she only uses it when falling behind schedule when doing her job and no one is watching. Weaknesses: -Passion driven. If it's something she is not interested in, she will show little to no interest on it. -Works at her own pace. She can't be push into doing things if she doesn't feel like it (Unless requested by a higher authority like the King) -Long Range Weapons. Like most gerudo, she doesn't carry a shield into combat which can be dangerous to her due to being a bigger target that lacks the characteristic agility. History: As a little girl she had always shown interest in meeting her father and living outside of the valley. Mom and dad were not in the best of terms so she had to be talked out of those dreams. She also demonstrated the rare ability to use fire magic, which she was promptly told to keep in check and secret from everyone. Because of that she grew up like that 'weird girl that did not talk too much and kinda did her own thing' earning her a couple of nicknames of being stupid, boring and stuff when she was just really overprotected. She once saw something she liked at the previous blacksmith, tried to steal it and failed multiple times. Time pases and Himary Turns to spying in attempts to replicate one "so that the blacksmith wont notice the robbery" but fails spectacularly. the previous one notices though and trains her as her assistant. Fast forward a couple of years and because she is a bit of an oddball that gets teased she remains inside the shop learning how to do weapons and such. Today she has succeeded and became the current blacksmith. Even though she sometimes is still at odds with other gerudo due to her laid back and lazy nature when doing jobs, they have no choice but to show respect because... well, she makes jewelry and weaponry for them. Gallery Fan Artwork himary_by_twilightwarriorlion-d7iry0d.png|by TwilightWarriorLion|link=http://twilightwarriorlion.deviantart.com/art/Himary-454800109 Category:Athorment Category:Fanbase Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Land of Hyrule Category:Legend of Azalia